Kim Hyun Ah - Change Feat. Yong Jun Hyung
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Changeright|200px *'Artista: HyunA Feat. Jun Hyung (Beast) *'Single: '''Change *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 04-Enero-2010 *'Agencia: CUBE Entertainment ' 'Romanizacion' Yeah, this, I’m bring it bring it let-let’s go Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh Change change change change change Da ddok gateun geot malgo nareul wihan slogan Da biseuthan saenggagdeul malgo nareul wihan logo What you want? What you do. Tell me baby what you do Eonjena nunchi boji malgo step step swagger (I can change) amuri eoryeodo (You can change) nuga mweora haedo (We can change) modu nae mamdaero Pop pop pop ma collar (Do it up) shingyeong sseuji malgo (Take it on) modu haneul wiro (Jumping up) do it do it do it better (Ch-ch-ch-change) Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change (Ch-ch-ch-change) Girls girls girls nareul ddara change (Modu da change) modu da change (Modeun geol change) modeun geol change (Ijeneun change) ijeneun change I’m gonna change change change change change 1, 2, 3 Hah Let’s get let’s get let’s movin’ Let’s get let’s get let’s started You you you you you ready? Yeah~ we just burn it! Jakkuman shigani ga gwaenhan geokjeongman neureoga wae nan Ireohge jinaetneunji ppeonhan maldeulman neureonwa all night Gomin gomin ije geumanhae Wae iri wae iri pihagimanhae Deoneun deoneun sogiji malgo Show me what you got (I can change) ajigeun mollado (You can change) nuga nal magado (We can change) modu nae meotdaero Pop pop pop ma collar (Do it up) nunchiboji malgo (Take it on) modu soneul wiro (Jumping up) do it do it do it better (Ch-ch-ch-change) Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change (Ch-ch-ch-change) Girls girls girls nareul ddara change (Modu da change) modu da change (Modeun geol change) modeun geol change (Ijeneun change) ijeneun change I’m gonna change change change change change Naneun dalla hana hana Weonhaneun geol naega naega change Jigeum buteo I can change Ijebuteo you can change Modeun geol da we can change change change Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change Uh uh uh uh uh uh (Ch-ch-ch-change) Boy boy boy saenggagdaero change (Ch-ch-ch-change) Girls girls girls nareul ddara change (Modu da change) modu da change (Modeun geol change) modeun geol change (Ijeneun change) ijeneun change I’m gonna change change change change change 'Español' Si, esto, Lo traigo lo traigo v-vamos Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambia Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambia Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambia Uh uh uh uh uh uh Cambia cambia cambia cambia cambia Todo es lo mismo lo único distinto es mi propio lema Todas las ideas son las mismas exceptuando mi logo Que deseas? (que haces) Dime nene que haces? No le prestes atención a los demás y paso paso swagger (Puedo cambiar) No importa mi edad (Puedes cambiar) Sin importar lo que los demás hagan (Podemos cambiar) Asi que quiero Pop pop pop en mi cuello (Lo haré) No importa lo demás (Tomaló) Todas las manos hacia el cielo (Salando) Hazlo hazlo hazlo mejor (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chico chico chico, a tu manera cambia (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chicas chicas chicas, síganme y conmigo cambien (Todo el mundo cambia), Todo el mundo cambia (Todo cambia), Todo cambia (Cambia ahora), Cambia ahora Voy a cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar. 1,2,3 Ah~ Vamos, vamos, vamos a movernos Vamos, vamos, vamos a empezar Tu, tu, tu, tu estas lista? Si!~ Simplemente lo quemamos El tiempo pasa y mis preocupaciones aumentan, ¿Por que he sido así? Los hechos son evidentes, en toda la noche. Ahora deja de preocuparte, preocuparte, ¿porque, porque sigues evitando esto?. Para, para con las mentiras y muestrame lo que tienes (Puedo cambiar) No importa mi edad (Puedes cambiar) Sin importar lo que los demás hagan (Podemos cambiar) Asi que quiero Pop pop pop en mi cuello (Lo haré) No importa lo demás (Tomaló) Todas las manos hacia el cielo (Salando) Hazlo hazlo hazlo mejor (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chico chico chico, a tu manera cambia (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chicas chicas chicas, síganme y conmigo cambien (Todo el mundo cambia), Todo el mundo cambia (Todo cambia), Todo cambia (Cambia ahora), Cambia ahora Voy a cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar. Soy diferente, en lo mas simple que desee yo podré cambiar En este momento podré cambiar, Desde ahora cambiaré Todo podemos cambiar cambiar cambiar. Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambiar Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambiar Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh cambiar Uh uh uh uh uh uh (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chico chico chico, a tu manera cambia (Ca Ca Ca Cambia) Chicas chicas chicas, síganme y conmigo cambien (Todo el mundo cambia), Todo el mundo cambia (Todo cambia), Todo cambia (Cambia ahora), Cambia ahora Voy a cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar, cambiar. 'Hangul' yeah, this, I'm bring it bring it let let's go uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh change change change change change 다 똑같은 것 말고 나를 위한 slogan 다 비슷한 생각들 말고 나를 위한 logo what you want? (what you do) tell me baby what you do 언제나 눈치 보지 말고 step step swagger (I can change) 아무리 어려도 (you can change) 누가 뭐라 해도 (we can change) 모두 내 맘대로 pop pop pop ma collar (do it up) 신경 쓰지 말고 (take it on) 모두 하늘 위로 (jumping up) do it do it do it better (ch ch ch change) boy boy boy 생각대로 change (ch ch ch change) girls girls girls 나를 따라 change (모두 다 change) 모두 다 change (모든 걸 change) 모든 걸 change (이제는 change) 이제는 change I'm gonna change change change change change 1, 2, 3 Ah~ let's get let's get let's movin' let's get let's get let's get started you you you you ready? yeah~ we just burn it! 자꾸만 시간이 가 괜한 걱정만 늘어가 왜 난 이렇게 지냈는지 뻔한 말들만 늘어놔 all night 고민 고민 이제 그만해 왜 이리 왜 이리 피하기만 해 더는 더는 속이지 말고 show me what you got (I can change) 아직은 몰라도 (you can change) 누가 날 막아도 (we can change) 모두 내 멋대로 pop pop pop ma collar (do it up) 눈치보지 말고 (take it on) 모두 손을 위로 (jumping up) do it do it do it better (ch ch ch change) boy boy boy 생각대로 change (ch ch ch change) girls girls girls 나를 따라 change (모두 다 change) 모두 다 change (모든 걸 change) 모든 걸 change (이제는 change) 이제는 change I'm gonna change change change change change 나는 달라 하나 하나 원하는 걸 내가 내가 change 지금부터 I can change 이제부터 you can change 모든 걸 다 we can change change change uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change uh uh uh uh uh uh (ch ch ch change) boy boy boy 생각대로 change (ch ch ch change) girls girls girls 나를 따라 change (모두 다 change) 모두 다 change (모든 걸 change) 모든 걸 change (이제는 change) 이제는 change I'm gonna change change change change change 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|515 px Categoría:LetraKpop